Destiny's Way
by Linzerj
Summary: Jayfeather gets transported to a town in the middle of CT, where he meets a she-cat who helps him find his way... and destiny has strange things in store for him, too. Rated T to be safe. Takes place 1 year after the end of Omen of the Stars series. JF/OC
1. Of ruining your life

Okay, I got this random idea and decided to go with it. This is all about Jayfeather, yayness!!!

Jayfeather: You're gonna make bad things happen, aren't you?

Me: Maybe... but lots of good things happen too!

Jayfeather: OI!!!

* * *

**Destiny's Way…**

…Of Ruining Your Life

Jayfeather gasped, breathing hard. He took a breath and identified his apprentice, Skyflower, prodding him with her paw.

"Jayfeather, are you OK?" she asked. Jayfeather nodded.

"Yeah, Skyflower – I'm fine."

Skyflower's naming ceremony had been held two moons ago, and she was very good as a medicine cat. Her father was Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, and her mother was Cinderheart.

The gray tabby she-cat gazed at him, her blue eyes shining. "Did StarClan have bad news?"

"Um… I can't remember," Jayfeather lied. As Skyflower opened her mouth to say more, two cats poked their heads in – a black she-cat with green eyes and a ginger tom with golden flecks and amber eyes.

"Skyflower, c'mon!" the black she-cat exclaimed. "We're going patrolling, and Sparkstorm wanted to show you a new supply of catmint he found!"

"Okay, coming, Ravensong!" Skyflower called. She darted out, following her brother Sparkstorm and her sister Ravensong. Jayfeather sighed, actually trying to recall his dream.

Oh, yeah. It was the dream of the Twoleg girl and the tortoiseshell she-cat. And Yellowfang… she had given him a message – _Beware of the shining symbols scratched in the earth, or your destiny will be sealed._

His destiny… He didn't understand that. The prophecy had been fulfilled, though mostly thanks to Lionblaze and Doveflight.

Could there be something else involving him…?

Jayfeather padded out into the clearing, headed for the fresh-kill pile. He identified Lionblaze, Ivyfern, Doveflight, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost sharing a pheasant. He chose a plump mouse and settled down beside his brother.

"Mm… Hey Jayfeather," Lionblaze mumbled.

"Hi, Lionblaze," Jayfeather said. He paused for a moment before asking, "Has anyone seen any strange symbols scratched into the earth anywhere lately?"

"Why?" Ivyfern asked.

"Medicine cat stuff, probably," Cinderheart said, flicking her tail.

"Well, sorry, Jayfeather, but I haven't seen anything," Poppyfrost said.

"Me neither," Ivyfern added. Cinderheart shook her head no.

"Lionblaze? Doveflight? What about you?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, I haven't, Jayfeather. I'll let you know if I do see something, though," Lionblaze promised.

Doveflight rose to her paws. "Um… Jayfeather? I… I saw something that might interest you…"

"Okay, Doveflight," Jayfeather replied, taking his last bite of the mouse.

"What'd you see?" Ivyfern asked her sister. Doveflight shrugged and said, "Well, I just saw something on the ground, but it was covered with leaves, so I didn't bother with it."

"Well, whatever, lead the way," Jayfeather said. Lionblaze rose to his paws.

"I'm done, so I think I'll join you," the golden tom said. Jayfeather nodded and the three set off.

When out of earshot of any cat, Jayfeather whispered, "Doveflight, you wouldn't happen to know about this from your senses, would you?"

"Um… maybe…" Doveflight said as she stopped. She pushed away some leaves and gasped. "Jayfeather! There are weird scratches in the dirt here! Lionblaze, help me uncover the rest!"

As the two cats worked, Jayfeather wondered what he was doing. He was doing this so that he would know where to **not** go, not so that he could have something happen!

"Jayfeather, it's all uncovered, and… you're in the center. The scratches are… uh, Jayfeather, are the scratches supposed to glow?" Lionblaze was stepping back, and Jayfeather called, "Guys?! What…?"

"Jayfeather, you might want to - " Doveflight stopped short as dust whirled up and around. Jayfeather shrieked.

"_Don't say I didn't warn you,_" Yellowfang's voice hissed in his ear. Then it felt like the ground was gone, and Jayfeather felt himself tumbling through air. When he hit ground, it wasn't the ground he was used to…

* * *

Jayfeather's been transported to... somewhere!!!! YAY!!

Jayfeather: I hate you right now.

Me: I LOVE YOU TOO!!

Jayfeather: O.o


	2. Of Leaving You in a weird place

Jayfeather meets my OC's hooray!!

Jayfeather: I thought Skyflower, Sparkstorm, Ravensong, and the other younger generation of cats were your OC's.

Me: Well... these two are as well. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Destiny's Way…**

…Of Leaving You in a Weird Place

Jayfeather groaned as someone hissed, "Come on! Wake up already!"

"Oh... what? How... wha... who's there?!" Jayfeather grumbled, staggering to his paws.

"Good, you're up," a voice said. Jayfeather identified it as a she-cat, though not one he knew. "What's your name? Where are you from? Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Jayfeather. I'm from ThunderClan, and I'm a medicine cat," Jayfeather replied, giving his fur a few licks. He tried to figure out where the she-cat was, but she was bouncing around too much.

"Jayfeather? What a strange name... and ThunderClan? A medicine cat? Psh, whatever. I take it you're not from around Hartford or Danbury or anyplace like that. You probably aren't from anywhere in Connecticut, huh? No matter. My name's Lightning," the she-cat rambled on.

"Um... hi?" Jayfeather mumbled, trying to find where Lightning was. She stopped and tilted your head.

"Can't you see me? You've got such pretty blue eyes..." She walked up close to his face so that Jayfeather could hear her breathing.

"Oh, you're blind!" Lightning exclaimed, jumping back. "So you can't see me... pity. Do you want me to tell you what I look like?"

"I don't really care," Jayfeather grumbled, shaking himself. Apparently Lightning didn't care either.

"Well, my mother told me I had these really pretty hazel-amber eyes, and that I was a really pale gold color, almost white, with darker gold stripes and some light ginger flecks."

"That' nice," Jayfeather said. "Now... where am I?"

"You're at my house in the suburbs of New Milford, silly!" Lightning exclaimed. (A/N I don't live here but my great uncle who recently passed *sobs* did. *Sniffle* *Sobs*)

"Okay... I still don't know where that is," Jayfeather countered. Lightning sighed.

"Well, whatever, I'll bring you to my house. Lizzie will love you!" Lightning said nudging him.

"I... I can't!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "I don't belong with Twolegs!"

Lightning stopped and asked, "What's a Twoleg?"

"It a creature that walks on two legs with no fur except for on their heads and they wear bright colored pelts. That's what my brother Lionblaze told me they look like, anyway," Jayfeather added. "They have monsters, big shiny metal things, and live in weird dens and feed you kittypets mush and slop that's just not fit for a warrior or medicine cat life me!"

"Oh...you mean humans, cars, and houses, as well as their clothes! They are weird... I don't get that canned stuff, though!" Lightning objected. "My human Lizzie feeds me tuna, a type of fish, and bits of chicken or pork, and sometimes even pheasant! I also catch quite a few mice, too, and I'm working on catching things like squirrels and birds."

"Well... I guess I could stay until I find a way back..." Jayfeather mused. Lightning squeaked and bounced around.

"Oh, yes, yes, YES!! This is going to be great - c'mon!" she urged, leading Jayfeather to her house. Inwardly, Jayfeather sighed. _Oh, greeaatt..._

WOOHOO!!!

That A/N thing is true. I don't live in New Milford, or Hartford, or Danbury. My great uncle who did recently pass lived in New Milford... *SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY*

Jayfeather: I't Okay...

Me: IT'LL NEVER BE OK!!! NEVER!!! *SOBS LIKE MAD*

Jayfeather: O.o Well... bye, thanks for reading!


	3. Of introducing you to a kittypet's life

Me: YAY NEXT CHAPTER!!!! YES!!!!

Jayfeather: Why do we let _you_ write stories about us?

Lionblaze: Yes, why?

Me: Because I'm in love with Jayfeather, Lionblaze is awesome, the Warriors books are totally cool and I pay you kitties in mice, chicken, and tuna!

Lionblaze: True...

Jayfeather: O.o

Me: What are you O.o-ing about?

Jayfeather: You're in love with me?!

Lionblaze: She did say that! HA!!

Me: ...... _Maaaaaayyybeeeee........_

Firestar Disclaimer: Linzerj wishes she was cool enough to own us, but isn't.

Me: HEY!!

Firestar Disclaimer: Anyway... Erin Hunter owns all the Warriors things. Linzerj owns herself, her laptop, her iPod, the plot and her OC's.

* * *

**Destiny's Way…**

…Of Introducing You to a Kittypet's Life

"...And over here is the TV... I don't understand why my housefolk like it so much, but they do... And this is Lizzie's parents' bed - it's so comfy! And this is Lizzie's room... she has a computer thingy up there on the desk... in this bathroom is my litterbox for days when I can't go outside to make dirt..." Lightning rambled on. Jayfeather sighed.

"Um... you do remember I can't actually _see _what you're yammering on about, right?" Jayfeather asked incredulously. Lightning stopped and gasped.

"Omigosh, that's right! SO sorry about that..." She began jabbering on again and Jayfeather sighed.

"Lightning... Lightning..." Jayfeather tried, but Lightning babbled on, giving _long, detailed descriptions_ of _everything_ in the 'house'. The words like 'house' and 'car' and 'human' were still so weird to Jayfeather, but that's besides the point.

"LIGHTNING!!" Jayfeather screeched, and Lightning stopped yammering. "What, Jayfeather?" she asked.

"Lightning, I need to get back to my forest somehow. I appreciate what you're trying to do but my Clan needs me. I'm their medicine cat and -"

"Oh... you're one of the ones who gets transported here by those symbols..." Lightning murmured. "Yeah, I know of them. So far my friend down the road has helped two cats get back to where they belong. We can try and help you, but first you _have_ to stay inside... the bobcats and coyotes roam around at night, and it's not safe for us outside."

"Ugh.... fine, Okay... thanks," Jayfeather mumbled. Then he paused and asked, "What are bobcats and coyotes?"

"Oh! Well, a coyote is like a dog, only leaner with more ragged fur 'cause they live alone in the wild. And a bobcat is like a bigger version of a cat, and they're all golden-brown with spots and long pointy ears and shorter tails and they're the size of a coyote," Lightning explained rapidly. Jayfeather nodded, half understanding.

"Riiight..."

"C'mon, Jayfeather!" Lightning urged, beginning to bound away. "I'll show you - er, take you to where you can sleep!"

Jayfeather sighed and followed the she-cat through the 'house', thankfully without bumping into anything.

"Okay, I sleep on the bed with Lizzie, but you can sleep anywhere in this room, or on the bed with me and Lizzie if you want," Lightning said as Jayfeather took a sniff of his surroundings.

"I-I can't sleep in here!" Jayfeather cried after taking a good sniff of the 'room'. "A Twoleg lives here! As a warrior, I'm not allowed to even _be_ near a Twoleg den, much less _sleep_ with them!!"

"OK, fine, get eaten by bobcats and coyotes then," Lightning replied, leaping onto the 'pillow' at the top of the 'bed'. Jayfeather considered his options and sighed. No one would have to know he slept in a Twoleg den, but getting eaten by a bobcat or a coyote would be much worse - how would ThunderClan survive without their medicine cat?

"Alright, I'll sleep in here," he muttered. _StarClan help me!_ he prayed as he retreated towards the farthest corner of the 'room' he could find, and just in time, too.

As he sat down to begin washing, the 'door' opened wider and a young Twoleg female stepped in. She gasped and said a few words in her weird language as she rushed to Lightning and began petting her. Lightning purred loudly before looking at Jayfeather, who was huddled in the corner at the stench of Twoleg.

"Come on, Jayfeather! Lizzie's nice!" she meowed to him. The Twoleg, Lizzie, looked in the direction Lightning was meowing and gasped at the sight of Jayfeather. She rushed over to him, and Jayfeather cringed away as Lizzie tried to stroke him.

"Aw, Jayfeather, relax!" Lightning chided, trotting over. "Lizzie's just petting you! There's nothing to be scared about! ...Unless she tried to pick you up, of course..."

"What?!" Jayfeather screeched as the Twoleg's front paws suddenly grasped him firmly. He struggled against the grip and yowled loudly as he was lifted into the air by Lizzie. The Twoleg examined him, checking for any signs of injury or illness, until one of Jayfeather's claws met its mark and scratched her skin. She hissed slightly in pain and gently put him down. Lightning was furious.

"Jayfeather, why did you scratch her?!" the she-cat demanded.

"She was _holding and petting_ me!" Jayfeather hissed. "I told you it's bad enough that I'm in a Twoleg house, but it _touched_ me!!"

"So?!" Lightning was now snarling. "I put up with it, and so do all the other house cats on my street and in my neighborhood! Deal with it until I can get you home!" She turned and stalked off to Lizzie, who was in her bed, trying to sleep now. She stoked Lightning and gave her a quick kiss on her head before putting her head on the pillow and falling to sleep. Jayfeather sighed.

_StarClan, please help me now._

Me: GASP!! JAYFEATHER'S A MEANIE!!!

Jayfeather: You wrote the thing!

Me: ...Yeah I know.

Lionblaze: Seriously, why do we even hang out with you? You're nuts!

Me: I LOVE JAYFEATHER!!!!

Lionblaze: HA!! YOU ADMIT IT!!!

Me: WHAT?! NO!! GAH!!

Jayfeahter: STARCLAN SAVE US FROM THE CRAZED TWOLEG!!!

Lionblaze: It's hopeless, she'll just torture us in future stories. WE'RE DOOMED!!!!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


End file.
